victoriapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey 101
Zoey 101 is a television series on Nickelodeon about teenagers in a boarding school. It stars Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey. *'Zoey Brooks' is a 14 year-old grade 9 student who tries to do the right thing. *'Dustin Brooks' is Zoey's younger 11 year-old brother. *'Chase Matthews' is a best friend of Zoey who likes her *'Michael Barett' is another good friend of Zoey and Chase. *'Logan Reese' is an inconsiderate, self-centered popular boy who is fancied by all girls (Except for Zoey and friends). *'Dana Cruz' a headstrong and straightforward girl who is in season one and is good friends with Zoey. *'Nicole Bristow' a peppy, happy, hyper girl from Kansas who is in seasons 1-2 and is Zoey's primary best friend, but has OMGD (Obsessive Male Gender Disorder) and has to go to an all girls school. *'Quinn Pensky' is a smart, yet strange girl who currently bunks with Zoey. *'Lola Martinez (Victoria Justice)' joins in season 2, replacing Dana. Who is fashionable and attractive. *'Crystal "Lilly" Brooks' is Zoey's cousin and Logan's girlfriend. She is singer, student, strong and Pillip's daughter. Plot Zoey Brooks goes to a once all-boys boarding school and is fitting into the school, even with gender difference. She helps do right and has logic. She usually deals with problems every teenage-girl problem and faces social life. She helps her friends and sibling get through school with fun involved. Trivia *Chase's middle name is Bartholomew. *The PCA campus library is named The Harry Schneider Library, named after the father of Dan Schneider, the show's creator. *Erin Sanders auditioned for the part of Nicole. *Six Nickelodeon actors have appeared on the show. They are: Christian Serratos, Teo Olivares, Drake Bell, Austin Robert Butler, Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove. *The show was abruptly canceled when lead actress Jamie Lynn Spears announced her pregnancy in December 2007, at the age of 16. Nickelodeon did not approve the image that was transported by the actress' teen pregnancy. If this incident wouldn't have happened there would probably have been a 5th season. *Season 3 is the longest season with 26 episodes. Every other season aired for 13 episodes each. *Jessica Chaffin (Coco), 'Jack Salvatore Jr' (Mark), Christopher Murray (Dean Rivers) and Brian Tee (Kazu) are the only four recurring characters to appear in all four seasons of the show. *Throughout the shows four season run, Nicole, Dana and Dustin are the only three characters to not end up with a boyfriend or girlfriend. *According to the PCA Survival Guide, Dana's full name is Dana Ramsey not Dana Cruz. *The only Dan Schneider show without a laugh track, or other studio audience sound effects. Episodes #Back to P.C.A. (10 September 2005) - Lola Martinez #Time Capsule (18 September 2005) - Lola Martinez #Election (16 October 2005) - Lola Martinez #Haunted House (29 October 2005) - Lola Martinez (credit only) #Bad Girl (13 November 2005) - Lola Martinez #Broadcast Views (15 January 2006) - Lola Martinez #Girls Will Be Boys (29 January 2006) - Lola Martinez #Robot Wars (12 February 2006) - Lola Martinez #Lola Likes Chase (26 February 2006) - Lola Martinez #Spring Break-Up: Part 2 (10 March 2006) - Lola Martinez #Spring Break-Up: Part 1 (10 March 2006) - Lola Martinez #People Auction (9 April 2006) - Lola Martinez #Quinn's Alpaca (14 April 2006) - Lola Martinez #Surprise (24 September 2006) - Lola Martinez #Chase's Girlfriend (1 October 2006) - Lola Martinez #Hot Dean (22 October 2006) - Lola Martinez #Zoey's Tutor (5 November 2006) - Lola Martinez #The Great Vince Blake (26 November 2006) - Lola Martinez #The Silver Hammer Society (3 December 2006) - Lola Martinez #Michael Loves Lisa (7 January 2007) - Lola Martinez #Quarantine (13 February 2007) - Lola Martinez #Wrestling (4 March 2007) - Lola Martinez #Zoey's Balloon (11 March 2007) - Lola Martinez #Chase's Grandma (18 March 2007) - Lola Martinez #Curse of PCA: Part 1 (11 April 2007) - Lola Martinez #Curse of PCA: Part 2 (12 April 2007) - Lola Martinez #The Radio (6 July 2007) - Lola Martinez #Favor Chain (13 July 2007) - Lola Martinez #Paige at PCA (3 August 2007) - Lola Martinez #Miss PCA (31 August 2007) - Lola Martinez #Logan Gets Cut Off (14 September 2007) - Lola Martinez #Dance Contest (16 September 2007) - Lola Martinez #Zoey's Ribs (29 September 2007) - Lola Martinez #Drippin' Episode (21 October 2007) - Lola Martinez #Son of a Dean (4 November 2007) - Lola Martinez #Hands on a Blix Van (18 November 2007) - Lola Martinez #PCA Confidential (14 December 2007) - Lola Martinez (credit only) (also archive footage) #Goodbye Zoey: Part 2 (4 January 2008) - Lola Martinez #Goodbye Zoey: Part 1 (4 January 2008) - Lola Martinez #Trading Places (27 January 2008) - Lola Martinez #Fake Roommate (27 January 2008) - Lola Martinez #Alone at PCA (3 February 2008) - Lola Martinez #Rumor of Love (10 February 2008) - Lola Martinez #Anger Management (17 February 2008) - Lola Martinez #Quinn Misses the Mark (24 February 2008) - Lola Martinez #Walk-A-Thon (9 March 2008) - Lola Martinez #Vince Is Back (22 March 2008) - Lola Martinez #Dinner for Two Many (30 March 2008) - Lola Martinez #Coffee Cart Ban (6 April 2008) - Lola Martinez #Rollercoaster (27 April 2008) - Lola Martinez #Chasing Zoey: Part 2 (2 May 2008) - Lola Martinez #Chasing Zoey: Part 1 (2 May 2008) - Lola Martinez Category:TV Shows